


Squash

by GordandV



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, College Cliches and Tropes, Humor, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordandV/pseuds/GordandV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Sugawara attempt to play racquetball. Sports are dangerous. Injuries follow. Cute gym boys come to their aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the title is Squash, the characters are indeed trying to play racquetball.
> 
> Gord says: Unfortunately inspired by firsthand experience, although (luckily) I was Oikawa here. My friend, on the other hand, was Sugawara…

Sports were dangerous. Oikawa and Sugawara knew this very well. Injuries, accidents, mishaps, these things happened often without warning or sometimes even reason. Still, neither had expected much danger when they had agreed to use the gym’s racquet ball court for the sake of saying they had tried at least once. Both figured they would be able to keep up some type of volley, although for the first few minutes neither could do anything more than laugh as they struggled to even hit the ball.

“I think I’m starting to get it,” muttered Oikawa, bending down and plucking up one of the hard rubber balls that rolled by his feet, Sugawara’s serve not nearly strong enough to rebound it against the wall for Oikawa to return it.

Sugawara sighed and let his racquet tap against his leg, humming. “Why did we think this was a good idea? This is a lot harder than it should be.”

“We agreed that we had to try everything in the gym at least one, Suga,” berated Oikawa, squeezing the ball in his hand with a frown. “And this weekend is racquet ball. Maybe I need to try an overhand serve?”

“This is racquet ball, not volleyball, Oikawa.”

“So? If I do overhand, it should be a lot stronger than this stupid sideways swing that doesn’t do anything for us,” replied Oikawa. “Maybe then you’ll be able to hit something back.”

Sugawara nodded but continued to stand by Oikawa whose face turned darker.

He glared at the back wall of the court then down to the ball in his hand. “Get ready, Suga.”

“Yup, on it,” sighed Sugawara, holding his racquet by his hip to return any serve Oikawa did. He watched the other boy throw up the ball, blinking in surprise when it went up much higher than he would have thrown it, barely registering Oikawa jumping and whipping his arm with all his might with a quiet grunt. His racquet connected perfectly in the air, little rubber ball flying right into the ground and straight to wall. It rocketed off the wall, none of Oikawa’s momentum lost as it flew right into Sugawara’s forehead, barely three seconds after Oikawa had jumped.

Sugawara yelped and fell back onto his rear, more so in surprise than actually being knocked over, racquet clattering to the ground as both hands flew up to his forehead. Oikawa frowned as he found Sugawara on the ground, boy slowly leaning himself back with a number of pained noises as he clutched at his head, laying down on his back and tears tracing down towards his ears because of the new angle. Oikawa heard a litany of “ow’s” that echoed in the court, blinking owlishly before he realized what had happened.

“Shit, Suga!” he cried, throwing himself down onto his knees, hands hovering over his friend who continued to groan and hiss. “Are you ok?” He watched as the hands shifted so Sugawara could glare out of his one eye, red already blooming down past his eyebrow to his eyelid which was shiny with tears. Oikawa gulped, Sugawara making it very clear with just that gaze of how _not ok_ he was before looking away and eye squeezing shut.

“Remind me to never play racquet ball with a service ace ever again,” he moaned, right above his right eye feeling like fire and needles.

“Let me see, let me see,” simpered Oikawa, grabbing at Sugawara’s wrists and fighting the other boy so he could get a look, never seeing the two other boys approach the court.

“Hey uh, is everything ok?” came a new voice, echoing around the tall walls. Oikawa looked over to the court door, accidentally stabbing Sugawara with his own knuckles as he jumped, Sugawara yelping and pressing his head harder against the floor to escape Oikawa’s sudden pressure on his hands.

“Oikawa!” he screeched, other boy only silent for another moment before putting on his famed pretty boy smile and hastily letting go of Sugawara to fix his hair as two very attractive, very fit young men hovered in the door way, looking anxious. Both were dressed in athletic shorts and tank tops that looked like they that had once possibly fit, but their wearers had grown too broad and appeared (thankfully) too lazy to throw out. Each boy had dark hair and matching concerned expressions, gazes darting between Oikawa and Sugawara who continued to stay stretched out on the floor in agony.

Oikawa eyed the two as he ruffled his hair into what he hoped was a more stylish appearance, other hand curling around his hip. “What brings you two over here?”

“Um, your friend, we saw him go down, is he okay?” asked Muscles #1 as Muscles #2 sighed a bit and nudged the other boy from behind.

“Suga? Oh he’s fine,” chimed Oikawa, advancing on the pair. “Built like a horse, that one. Who are you two?”

“Still on the ground here, possibly concussed, but thanks for your concern, Oikawa,” cried Sugawara sarcastically, sitting up and feeling all the blood rush out of his head, Oikawa clicking his tongue and going back to Sugawara who dropped his hands and turned to glare. Oikawa’s witty remark about ruining his chances with one of the two gym boys was cut short as the damage of his serve was revealed, Oikawa feeling probably as nauseous as Sugawara felt. A dark red mark that was already bruising sat like a beacon over Sugawara’s right eye, silver haired boy glaring venomously.

“Holy shit, what’d you do to him?” asked Muscles #2, as Muscles #1 stepped forward, looking even more worried.

“Iwaizumi, go grab an ice pack, I have a clean cloth in my bag I think,” instructed Muscles #1, Muscles #2 nodding and jogging back out to the main gym floor, returning not a minute later. He practically shoved the items into Muscles #1’s hands, kicking the back of one knee.

“Daichi, be useful!” snapped Iwaizumi, both going over and kneeling down, Sugawara blinking at Daichi who bashfully wrapped the ice pack into a small piece of cloth and held it out.

“That uh, looks really bad,” he said quietly, “Ice should help with the pain and swelling.” Sugawara nodded and pressed the cloth-wrapped pack against the injury, hissing at the pressure.

“Thank you,” he whispered, looking up at Oikawa who continued to eye Iwaizumi hungrily. “Um, how much of that did you actually see?”

“Enough,” said Iwaizumi, staring at Oikawa then gaze drifting his arms. “You don’t look too strong.”

Oikawa squawked as Sugawara chuckled lightly despite the throbbing in his head. “Oikawa’s a great setter, and apparently a great racquet ball player as well.”

“I wasn’t aiming for you, you know,” snapped Oikawa without heat, “I was just trying to hit it hard! And you, you don’t have to look _like_ that to be powerful, you know!”

One eyebrow arched, Sugawara noting that Oikawa didn’t have the decency to blush as Iwaizumi folded his large, very muscular arms. “Look like what, exactly?” he countered, Oikawa sniffing and holding out one hand.

“Like you eat steel and wrestle with bears, duh!”

Daichi snorted and hastily hid his grin as Iwaizumi turned and glared at him. “Sorry, that was new.”

Oikawa hummed and put his other hand on his hip, leaning forward a bit. “I bet you two break all the ladies hearts around here, looking like that.”

“If they’re into that sort of thing sure, but I don’t care about what the ladies want,” said Iwaizumi, crouching down to leave Oikawa spluttering as he looked at Sugawara. “You feeling ok?”

“Mhm, not really but I’m sure it’ll pass,” muttered Sugawara, removing the ice pack with a wince. He reached up and gingerly pressed around the mess, grimacing.

“It looks pretty bad, doesn’t it?” he asked to no one in particular.

“It looks pretty bad,” said Daichi quietly. “How do you feel?”

“Like I got hit by a small rubber ball going at an unreasonably fast velocity,” said Sugawara, slowly getting to his feet and holding the ice pack in place. “I think I’m going to drop in the clinic, just in case.”

“Wah, Suga you feel that bad?” asked Oikawa, Sugawara shrugging one shoulder.

“It can’t hurt, and besides, one more thing to say I’ve tried,” he offered with a hint of humor. “But you’re coming with me, and you’re carrying my stuff.”

Oikawa nodded and went to the little protected shelf where their things were, lifting up on the clear cover and grabbing their keys, looking back just in time to see Iwaizumi pushing on Daichi’s shoulder with a little gesture towards Sugawara’s direction as the boy merely stood silently. Oikawa’s eyes narrowed.

“Daichi and Iwaizumi, right?” he called, trotting back over.

“Right,” said Iwaizumi with a hint of suspicion. “I don’t think we ever got your names.”

“I’m Oikawa, target-practice here is Sugawara,” said Oikawa sweetly. “Suga, ready to go see how long you have left to live?”

“Yes, but keep up that attitude and you won’t wake up tomorrow,” warned Sugawara, removing the ice pack and moving to give it back to Daichi, Oikawa gasping so loudly that it had the three other boys jumping a little. Sugawara though looked because of how fake and staged it sounded.

“Oh no, Suga, you’re all disgusting, you can’t let Daichi touch that,” he said hastily, “No, absolutely not, I won’t allow you to dishonor your mother with those manners. You’ll have to wash it and call Daichi when it’s clean. Here, Daichi-” Oikawa unlocked Sugawara’s phone with ease, offering it over. “Add your number in, he’ll call when it’s all freshly laundered.”

“Er, no, it’s ok, I can wash it myself,” said Daichi, Iwaizumi grabbing Daichi’s wrist and yanking it as he tried to take the cloth and pack from Sugawara.

“Nope, Lean Cuisine here is right, no offense, Sugawara. Get Sugawara’s number, let him call you. Actually, your phone is a piece of shit, Daichi, let me grab mine real fast.”

“Lean Cuisine?” gasped Oikawa, however making no attempt to hide his obvious interest in Iwaizumi as the boy left the court to get his things, Daichi making a few confused noises before flushing. Oikawa nudged Daichi’s hand with Sugawara’s phone.

“Go on, add it your number, Sugawara will call you,” he sing-songed, Sugawara also turning red. When Iwaizumi returned, Oikawa commandeered his phone with a flourish.

“Suga’s phone here is sometimes a little spotty too, let me add myself too,” he said a bit dramatically as his fingers danced away, “Just in case you can’t reach him from Daichi’s, Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi nodded knowingly, not soon after waving along with Daichi as Oikawa escorted Sugawa to the front desk to return the racquet ball equipment with bright promises of future calls. Sugawara kept silent until they made it outside, giving Oikawa a dead arm with a hiss.

“I can’t take you anywhere!”

“Oww, Suga that really hurt! And I got you Daichi’s phone number! Which wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t hit you! Really you should be thanking me for all this.”

Sugawara punched him again, Oikawa bidding all feeling in his arm goodbye as he rubbed vigorously. “You hit me in the face so hard that two strange guys had to make sure I wasn’t dead!”

“Oh stop lying, Suga, I saw you eying them among the other muscly guys on our way in.”

“Ha, like you weren’t doing the exact same thing!”

“I was, but I at least did something about it in the end,” huffed Oikawa. “You’re lucky I’m so smart.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa’s line should have been: “No, absolutely not, I won’t allow you to dishonor your mother with those manners. You’ll have to wash it and call Daichi when it’s clean. On his phone. With his phone number. That you’ll have. On your phone. So you can call his phone. With your phone.”
> 
> EDIT: While initially written as a oneshot, more chapters will be forthcoming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gord says: This was originally a oneshot, but I was persuaded to make it multi-chaptered. I don't know how long this will end up being as I'm quite literally making it up as I go, though.

Sugawara was given a clean bill of health from the nurse at the on-campus clinic with instructions to merely take it easy and return if his pain got worse, holding another icepack to his injury as he moodily sucked on a lollipop he had taken from the bucket at the front desk. Two white pills, generic painkillers, sat in his bag, courtesy of the nurse as well, Sugawara knowing he would take them to alieve the headache that was steadily growing worse. Oikawa walked next to him, blessedly silent although not in respect for Sugara’s headache. Four lollipops crammed into his mouth kept him making any noise.

“Why did you take so much candy?” asked Sugawara more harshly than intended, Oikawa blinking and removing three, last one getting tucked into his cheek.

He sucked on his gums and swallowed the flavor with a satisfied hum before replying. “You think four is a lot?”

“I think one would be too much considering you weren’t even getting checked out.”

Oikawa smirked, grabbing the lollipop stick and pulling, holding the rounded candy top to his lips. “I escorted you and carried your stuff, I deserved something. Besides, I got checked out earlier, just not by a certified medical professional.” He shoved all the lollipops into his mouth, Sugawara rolling his eyes and wincing in pain as his head ached harder.

“Greedy,” he merely breathed, both heading back to their apartment, a small but decent townhouse-like building, complete with upstairs and downstairs bedrooms. Although they shared walls with their neighbors it was a fairly quiet place, even on weekends.

Both trekked upstairs to their double room, no one else apparently home that Saturday afternoon, Oikawa depositing four sticks into the trash can and crunching loudly on the remains.

“Stuff on your bed?” he asked, Sugawara nodding and shoving his stuff aside after Oikawa put it down, Sugawara sinking down onto his blankets with a little groan as he buried his face into his pillows. “Suga?”

“My head hurts,” grumbled Sugawara, ice pack slipping out of his grip. He sat back up and kept the ice pack on his knee, Oikawa frozen.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” asked Oikawa lowly, Sugawara shrugging one shoulder.

“My head just hurts, that’s all. No thanks to you.”

Sugawara watched with a little thrill as Oikawa winced, other boy staring at the ground. “I’m sorry, you know I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Yes, I know, but that didn’t stop you from completely dismissing me when tall, dark, and handsome strolled in.”

For the first time since Sugawara had been hit Oikawa looked properly apologetic. “I…I know, I’m sorry. I should have been more worried about you.”

Sugawara felt vindicated, straightening up a bit more. “That’s right, you should have. I mean, you were trying to hit that stupid ball as hard as you could, I bet you weren’t even thinking of holding back!”

“No, I…I wasn’t.”

Sugawara stared Oikawa down for a few more seconds, relishing the satisfaction of the “I was right, you were wrong” feelings. However Sugawara wasn’t cruel, at least not for more than a few minutes at a time. “So what did we learn today, Oikawa?”

Oikawa sighed, hands folded behind his back like a chastised child, peeking up through his hair. “Bros before hoes,” he said sincerely.

Sugawara gasped in shock, throwing the ice pack at Oikawa who yelped and then began to laugh as Sugawara did. “Oikawa!”

“What, it’s true! Next time you’re in trouble I’ll make sure you’re fine before ignoring you for some cute gym guys.”

“You are not allowed to hang out with Kuroo or Bokuto anymore,” swore Sugawara, grabbing his pillow and throwing it as hard as he could between his chuckles. “I swear, you used to be a respectable young man, now look at you! Such foul language! They’re a bad influence on you, the both of them.”

“Well _Mom_ , you can’t control me! I’m in college!” snickered Oikawa, hugging Sugawara’s pillow to his chest and he slipped his sneakers off, jumping up onto his bed, mindful of the low ceiling as he began to bounce with caution. “I’m an adult!”

“Well so am I!” retorted Sugawara, also kicking off his shoes and carefully standing up, bouncing at a much more sedate pace, feet never actually leaving the mattress. “And I say you need to watch who you hang out with!”

“Naw-uh!”

“Yeah!”

They bickered back and forth playfully, both freezing as a very loud “is someone getting laid?” echoed up their stairway, Sugawara sighing loudly and shutting his eyes as he stilled.

Oikawa snickered before turning his head to their open door, shouting, “Dammit Kuroo, not anymore!”

“Wait, seriously?”

There were quick footsteps, Sugawara and Oikawa staring at their downstairs roommate Kuroo who appeared outside their open door. Kuroo looked suspicious, eyes narrowed as he took in Sugawara and Oikawa, both still standing their beds. One black eyebrow arched. “I thought someone was getting laid” he said slowly. “There was creaking…”

“Yeah, wow, creaking beds, so scandalous,” deadpanned Oikawa, he and Sugawara shifting their weight, beds creaking loudly in the otherwise silent room. “Because the only reason is sex. Not cheap mattresses or frames.”

“I mean, it was pretty rhythmic,” offered Kuroo, “Damn, I really thought it was happening.”

“I don’t know if I’m more concerned over Kuroo’s unnatural interested in our sex lives, or the fact that he’s seemingly ignoring the fact that you look like you got hit by a bus, Suga,” said Oikawa, plopping down and bed whining, Sugawara siting down too, though much gentler.

“Remind me again why you came up here?” asked Sugawara, Kuroo shrugging and going to Sugawara’s desk, sitting on the chair.

“I don’t have enough shit on either of you, especially you Suga; catching one of you doing the dirty is practically gold. I thought if I got up here quick enough I’d catch the door just shutting or something.”

Sugawara let out a little breath in disbelief, forehead wrinkling as his eyes widened a bit. “Excuse me?”

“You’ve never walked in on someone, Suga, consider yourself lucky,” sniffed Oikawa, turning his gaze, “Kuroo, I’m concerned. Seriously concerned.”

“What, it’s hysterical!”

“It’s horrifying!”

“It’s great.”

“It’s traumatizing.”

“Maybe if you’re the one walked in on, it is,” huffed Kuroo, folding his arms and leaning his chin down by his elbow. “I’ve never been stupid enough to not lock the door or anything.”

Sugawara stared, eyes narrowing. “Kuroo, I know for a fact that you are about as pure as freshly fallen snow. You and Kenma _never_ shut the door when he’s over because you’re afraid that someone is going to actually think you two are getting…you know. Actually, I think those were your exact words when we asked why you don’t shut your door when your own boyfriend is over.”

Kuroo looked sideways, cheeks heating. “Ok well, so maybe that part wasn’t true, but it really is funny to walk in on someone in the middle of it. I’ve done that. I got Bokuto to do my food shopping for about a month before the shame wore off.”

Oikawa snorted. “As the only one in this room who has actually had sex and been walked in on _and_ walked in on someone else, I’m ending this conversation. Kuroo, ask why Suga got hit by a bus.”

“You didn’t actually get hit by a bus, did you?” asked Kuroo, attention shifting without so much as a pause, Sugawara reaching up and tracing the edge of the swelling.

“No, racquet ball injury, but don’t tell anyone,” he sighed, “I’m going to see how many people I can get to believe me about the bus.”

“I don’t know if I would buy a bus…maybe a truck?” suggested Kuroo, “Just say you got hit crossing main street.”

“I bet you could get everyone to believe you, Suga,” chimed Oikawa, “You’re always so truthful! Except for when you’re not…”

Sugawara smiled angelically. “It’s always so shocking when the honest people lie; no one ever sees it coming.”

“Yeah,” agreed Oikawa and Kuroo simultaneously, Kuroo continuing with, “So racquet ball?”

Sugawara nodded, swinging his legs onto his bed and leaning back, stretching out. “Oikawa would make a lovely racquet ball player, if brute force is anything to go by.”

“It was a complete accident, for which I already apologized for. However, there is a bright side to this.”

“Suga can now lie to the masses and take pleasure in their wrong perceptions of his seemingly innocent appearance?” asked Kuroo with a slight smile.

“He only looks cute and innocent,” laughed Oikawa, wiggling his fingers at Kuroo as he passed by. “Dibs on the shower!” He then raced out of the room to the bathroom that was just big enough to fit a toilet and small stall shower, Kuroo frowning a bit and looking at Sugawara. “Did he actually think one of us was going to try and beat him? I don’t even shower up here…”

“He thinks it’s fun,” sighed Sugawara, reaching up and covering his eyes.

“You ok?” asked Kuroo, Sugawara listening to him come over. “That really does look bad. Did you go to the clinic?”

“On the way back, I’m totally fine, just a headache right now. Bouncing on the bed probably wasn’t a good choice actually…or laughing that hard…”

Sugawara opened his eyes and found Kuroo right beside him, black haired boy smiling gently. “Maybe you should say you got into a fist fight or something.”

Sugawara tisked, using his feet to get his bag to his hands, finding the two pills the nurse had given him. He plucked his water bottle from his little nightstand, pushing the tab back. He took a little sip, popped both pills into his mouth, then drank a few mouthfuls.

“Painkillers?” guessed Kuroo.

“Yes, but nothing special.”

Kuroo hummed, going back to Oikawa’s chair. “So, Oikawa said there was a silver lining; I’m assuming it wasn’t him going to take a shower?”

Sugawara felt himself blush. “It’s actually pretty silly.”

“So?”

“Well when Oikawa hit me I ended up sorta falling…over? Well I let myself fall. I think it was the shock. Anyways, it must have looked pretty bad because these two guys came from the main gym to the racquet ball court to make sure I was ok. Oikawa got them to give us their numbers. They were…flirty.”

“Flirty,” repeated Kuroo slowly, as if he didn’t understand the word.

“They were into us,” huffed Sugawara quickly, “Oikawa got their numbers so I could return Daichi’s towel to him, but really Oikawa just wanted us to get their numbers. But they were definitely flirting with us. Or well, the other guy definitely was with Oikawa.”

Kuroo nodded, muttering, “Daichi, Daichi, I don’t know think I know him. There was a second guy, what’s his name?”

“Yeah uh, Iwaizumi I think? Him and Oikawa were beyond obvious; it was actually a little cute.”

“Iwaizumi, I don’t think I know him either. Huh, so accident equals potential boyfriends? That’s some silver lining,” laughed Kuroo softly, “So towel?”

Sugawara went into a bit more detail, taking out his phone and staring at its black screen. “Would be rude if I wait until next weekend to give back the towel? I don’t really want to do laundry since I just finished mine today.”

“Psh, no,” said Kuroo, “It’s not even like a bath towel; it can wait. Oh!”

Sugawara jolted a bit at Kuroo’s cry, other boy grinning widely. “You and Daichi should have a racquet ball date!”

“Oh my gosh no. Kuroo!”

 

 

Sugara’s accident left the silver haired boy with swelling that went down a little each day and a massive bruise so ugly that Sugawara had no choice but to try and cover it up during the day to avoid the open-mouthed stares and questions. After half a day on Monday he had grown very tired of trying to spin his hit by a pick-up truck pitch, but explain to everyone that he was fine was even more wearisome. To remedy this, Monday afternoon and every day since he carried around a little tube of foundation, courtesy of the sweet blonde freshman next door, Yachi, and a triangular shaped sponge from Yachi’s equally beautiful and helpful roommate, an older girl named Kiyoko.

That Thursday night Sugawara stepped out from an early shower and stopped in front of the double sink just outside the bathroom, skin flushed from the heat.

“Oikawa, I’m borrowing your makeup remover again,” he called, reaching down under the sink and taking out a cotton ball, shaking a bottle of liquid Sugawara still wasn’t too sure about, only knowing whatever was inside could get the rest of the makeup off with less force than soap and water did.

“Whatever,” came Oikawa’s distracted voice, Sugawara figuring his roommate was immersed in the fish tank show. He rubbed his forehead with the cotton ball and revealed more purple and green bruising as the makeup came off, not a minute later plopping onto his bed with a happy sigh. He was clean, his homework was done, and tomorrow was Friday.

“Oikawa, shower’s open,” he mumbled, Oikawa humming, eyes glued to their television as the screen showed a close up of some type of fish. Sugawara didn’t understand the fascination with the show, although he could appreciate all the work as he reached for his laptop, planning on wasting away the night with stupid videos. He frowned as he tapped the mousepad, sighing as his screensaver disappeared.

“Oikawa, why do you let Bokuto do this?” he asked, finding a very unflattering picture of the other downstairs roommate as his back ground.

“You leave your laptop unlocked, that makes it fair game,” said Oikawa quietly, “Besides, you like it.”

Sugawara couldn’t disagree, leaving the picture alone for the time being and going online, pausing when his phone went off. He plucked it up, not realizing he must have made some kind of noise.

“What? What happened?” asked Oikawa, departing his attention from the television.

“Daichi texted me,” squeaked Sugawara, “He wants to know if I want to work out with him after I give his towel back!”

Oikawa beamed and practically launched himself to Sugawara’s bed. “You’re seeing him Saturday, right?”

“Yeah, we said on Monday we’d meet at the gym again, but that was it,” mumbled Sugawara bashfully, staring at the text lovingly. “I need to tell him yes.”

“No!” Sugawara yelped as Oikawa yanked the phone out of his hand, dangling it just out of reach. “Don’t be easy!”

“What?”

“You can’t just say yes,” huffed Oikawa, perking at the sound of vibrations in bedsheets, returning to his bed only to collect his own phone before returning to Sugawara’s side.

“Why can’t I say yes? I was going to work out anyways, I can’t lie!”

“I mean, don’t be so eager. Make him work,” said Oikawa, giving Sugawara his phone back.

“That is stupid and you know it,” huffed Sugawara, Oikawa shrugging and unlocking his own phone, Sugawara peering over and turning redder at the picture of a muscular, naked chest, waistband of some kind being pushed down by a thumb to expose more inches of flesh. Oikawa cooed and just seconds later the picture faded away.

“There’s nothing wrong with being a little hard to get,” hummed Oikawa, “Works for me all the time.”

Sugawara bristled, pushing away his jealousy at how easily Oikawa’s love life appeared. In middle school and most of high school he was flocked by girls and boys alike, never having to look far if he wanted a partner. His good looks and reputation as a star volleyball player ensured he had a constant supply of fans, although college had reduced the number quite a bit, although the quality seemed to improve (at least in Sugawara’s opinion, however much college-level maturity and experimentation could be quality). Sugawara, as much as he hated it, couldn’t help but compare himself to Oikawa and even years later feel like he came up a bit short

“Well I’m not you, and I’m not going to play hard to get,” said Sugawara firmly, protectively bringing up his knees and resting his phone against them. “At least I’m talking with Daichi; I haven’t heard you talk about Iwaizumi except for when you got his Snapchat and that was just a ‘yay, I got Iwaizumi’s Snapchat!’”

He began his text to Daichi, single finger creeping over his screen and blocking his keyboard. Sugawara sighed and turned his head, staring at Oikawa and looking completely unamused. “What, Oikawa.”

“Suga, do you really think I haven’t been talking with Iwaizumi at all?” asked Oikawa slyly, shaking his phone a bit. “I mean, maybe not in so many words but well, a picture is worth a thousand words, right? But the right kind of pictures, of course.”

Sugawara gaped a little, making the connection and turning redder. “Oikawa!”

“What can I say, we’ve been sexting since Tuesday,” said Oikawa happily, “I mean, mostly Snapchats though, nothing really explicit either. That last one was probably the most revealing actually, and really that was tame compared to some others I used to get.”

“Wait, sexting…since Tuesday? Oikawa, it’s Thursday, you met him Saturday!”

“What can I say, not all of us are saints like you, Suga,” said Oikawa with a wink. “I’m going to shower now, and before you make some snide comment yes, I’m bringing my phone and yes, I’m going to send something a little naughty to Iwaizumi.”

Sugawara watched Oikawa practically skip from the room with his towel, Sugawara feeling overly warm, ashamed, and oddly a little jealous as he sent his little text to Daichi.

_Sounds good, i was going to work out anyways that afternoon!_

He only had to wait a few seconds for Daichi’s reply.

_Great, i could spot for you if u want._

 

 

Across campus in the southern apartments, more luxurious than where Sugawara and Oikawa lived, Daichi sat on his bed much like Sugawara, legs folded under himself as his fingers slowly moved over the keyboard, adding “ _have a good nite_ ” before he lost his confidence.

“Iwaizumi, are you still taking selfies?” he called, “I want to brush my teeth without the danger of second-hand embarrassment.”

“Yeah, for now,” came Iwaizumi’s reply, other boy entering their shared room, bigger than Oikawa and Sugawara’s, fingers tugging up on his loose shorts. Daichi made a face as Iwaizumi sprawled backwards onto his bed like a fallen tree.

“Why were you taking so many pictures of yourself?” Daichi asked curiously, “You’ve been doing that a lot this week.”

“Snapchatting Oikawa.”

“The fuck is a Snapchat,” muttered Daichi, though not quietly enough, shaking his head a bit. “Stupid smartphones.”

“Just because you got your first smartphone a few months ago and still don’t know how to use it is not my problem,” said Iwaizumi jokingly. “I’ve offered to help, but you always shoot me down.”

“Because it’s stupid!”

“It’s not stupid,” countered Iwaizumi, “Ignorance can be fixed, if you can accept help. But not, you can’t admit that you need an hour of me lecturing you on how to use your phone. Because that would stupid. Obviously.”

“Oh, and stupid _isn’t_ exchanging a bunch of racy pictures with some cute boy you’ve met once?” asked Daichi a little huffily, Iwaizumi looking right at him, face a bit pinched.

“Ok, first off you liar, you totally do know what Snapcat is. Second,  I respect the fact that you don’t like smartphones or sexting and don’t want that in your relationships- kindly respect the fact I like my phone and enjoy that type of thing,” spoke Iwaizumi, “It’s my sex life, not yours, Daichi.”

Daichi reached up with one hand and grabbed his hair, eyes darting around the room. He hadn’t meant to insult Iwaizumi, not at all, and certainly not like that.

“I didn’t…I…sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just, don’t get it?” offered Daichi lowly, “It’s…it’s dangerous, I don’t like that. You know anyone could probably find what you’re sending each other, right?”

Iwaizumi stared up at the ceiling, tapping his feet. “Which is why we’re not swapping stupid shit. Seriously, you sound like my father, Daichi, and have his technology skills to boot. All we’ve been sending each other are stupid faces or maybe shirtless pics, nothing incriminating.” He picked up his phone as it vibrated, screen lighting up. “Here, Oikawa Snapchatted me back, I’ll show you it’s nothing bad.”

Daichi groaned, loudly, burying his face in his hands. “Iwaizumi, I didn’t want to have a conversation your relationship or whatever it is with Oikawa; I just wanted to brush my teeth without having to stare at your body, ok? Iwaizumi?”

Daichi peered through his fingers, able to make out that Iwaizumi beet red, eyes glued to his phone. “Iwaizumi?” Iwaizumi coughed and nearly dropped his phone in haste, Daichi tipping his head a bit, one eyebrow arching.

“You gonna show me that Snapchat?” he asked lowly.

“Um, maybe not that one,” muttered Iwaizumi.

“Nothing incriminating, sure,” snapped Daichi, Iwaizumi looking conflicted then sighing, tapping a few keys and getting up, practically shoving his phone in Daichi’s face.

“This was the last one he sent me before the, the other one, happy?” demanded Iwaizumi albeit weakly, Daichi nearly going cross-eyed as he looked at a picture of a boy, Oikawa no doubt. He appeared to in bed judging by what appeared to be a corner of a pillow, and really it would have been a silly picture with Oikawa’s tongue out and mouth open, although the caption of “I think it could fit” completely ruined that notion and hastily made it seem much more seductive.

Daichi stared at it a bit longer and didn’t have to fake gagging as he pushed past Iwaizumi. “I don’t want to know.”

Iwaizumi left himself be brushed aside, turning to watch Daichi essentially storm off. “No, you don’t, but you kind of asked!” he retorted, only a bit hurt. He heard the water start, signaling that Daichi was in fact brushing his teeth. Iwaizumi groaned, stalking out and throwing an arm around Daichi’s shoulders without warning, other boy jumping a bit and looking up just in time as Iwaizumi took a picture. He spat the mouthful of foam into the sink, coughing a bit as Iwaizumi hastily sent the picture off to Oikawa, a rather far cry from Oikawa’s previous Snapchat.

_Sorry, Oikawa_ , thought Iwaizumi sadly, _But I need Daichi on my side_.

“What was that?” cried Daichi, Iwaizumi getting out of Daichi’s formidable striking distance.

“I’m showing you that Snapchat isn’t the enemy here; you’re just a bit of a prude is all.”

“Prude?” roared Daichi, Iwaizumi folding his arms.

“Yeah, prude,” he repeated, tipping up his chin, Daichi glowering and looking like he might try something before he turned back to the sink. There was silence, Iwaizumi going back to his bed and flopping down, Daichi returning without a single word. Both went about their own business for a while, Iwaizumi constantly looking over to Daichi who merely stared at his laptop, brow wrinkled.

“Homework?” asked Iwaizumi at length, not used to the tension as he and Daichi normally got along without problem.

“Paper.”

Iwaizumi returned to his game, Daichi’s tone about as obvious as a neon sign that he was still stinging from Iwaizumi’s comment, but when Iwaizumi opened Oikawa’s Snapchat he thought that would change. He swallowed hard and took a screen shot, getting up and holding his phone out.

“See? S’not all bad,” he mumbled, “I didn’t have to show you this but, well, I thought you might like it.”

Daichi’s mouth fell open at the picture, Oikawa using the mirror for its reflection, he and Sugawara standing side-by-side, flashing peace signs with toothbrushes in their mouths. Both were dressed in baggy shirts and sweatpants, looking utterly adorable.

Daichi continued to stare, feeling himself blush as his eyes tracked over Sugawara. His hair look ruffled, and the bruise above his eyes look hideous, but even still he was the cute boy Daichi had found on the racquet ball court floor almost a week ago.

_He even looks good with a toothbrush in his mouth how is that fair_ , thought Daichi incredulously, Iwaizumi unable to help the smile that forced his lips upwards as Daichi also broke into a big happy grin.

“So, Snapchat isn’t all bad if you get to see things like this, right?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My across-the-hall-roommate would come into my room when I went to shower and change my laptop back ground to the most unflattering pictures she could take with my webcam. However, on one notable occasion I must have left my fanfiction up (instead of minimized). You can imagine her comments when all she saw was “Started from the Bottom, Now we're eating the Bottom” (by gasmask).


	3. Upmost Horror

Sugawara grimaced at the small collection of movies laid out on Bokuto’s bed, setting down the last one without a single sound as he finished reading the back of the case. He turned to Bokuto who bounced beside him, looking eager.

“Well? What do you think?” prompted Bokuto as the silence stretched out, Sugawara reaching up and rubbing the back of his head.

“Honestly?”

“Do your worst,” whispered Bokuto, still smiling.

“Honestly, I think I lost some brain cells reading the summaries, and I don’t think I can justify getting through ten minutes of any of these without scratching my eyes out,” said Sugawara, Bokuto snickering.

“I mean, they’re pretty bad, but you have to go into any of them knowing they’re horrible,” explained Bokuto. “Once you accept that you will gain absolutely nothing but disappointment and confusion by watching them, they’re great.”

Sugawara made another face. “I’m glad these helped you get closer to Akaashi, but I really don’t think they’re the type of dating advice I was looking for. I was thinking more of…not horror stuff…”

Bokuto shrugged. “Well, even if bad horror movies aren’t your thing, I still think movie dates in general are good. Me and Akaashi never really get too far because we end up making out or something, and then he gets upset at me because we didn’t actually watch the movie and then the next day we have to watch it for real. But then sometimes the same thing happens and we don’t watch it again. Actually, we’ve been trying to watch the same movie about uh, about…”

Bokuto frowned and tapped his chin, Sugawara blinking. “Actually I don’t even know what movie we’ve been trying to watch. Akaashi’s really mad at me right now too; we’ve been trying for about two weeks to watch it but well, it just doesn’t get watched.” Bokuto gave a fluttery little sigh, obviously thinking of his shorter, dark haired boyfriend. “I can’t keep my hands to myself, he’s too good for me.”

“That’s um, nice?” spoke Sugawara a little unsurely, Bokuto humming then shaking his head a bit.

“I still think movie dates are good for getting close to someone, but if you’re like me and Akaashi you won’t actually watch the movie for more than ten minutes, maybe fifteen if it’s a good movie. I’ve found that bad horror movies can either cut that time in half or completely engross a person.”

“Yo-hoo, what’s going on in here?”

Sugawara and Bokuto looked back, Oikawa giving a little wave from Bokuto’s doorway. “What are you two doing down here?”

“Helping Suga pick a movie to watch with Daichi,” answered Bokuto, hissing as Sugawara slapped his arm, Oikawa squeaking and clapping his hands.

“Oh, you and your boyfriend finally going to up the ante a little?” he asked excitedly, Bokuto folding his arms sagely.

“Suga asked what to do so him and Daichi can get closer, so I said bad movies. I have a great collection, but Suga isn’t too keen on them…” Bokuto deflated, Oikawa padding over and peering down at the titles. His eyebrows drew together.

“I think I’ve seen the Nazi zombie one,” he said quietly, “It was pretty bad. Interesting, I guess, but bad. I’ve heard about the killer tire though; what’d you think, Bokuto?”

“Oh it’s something all right. Akaashi thought it was the stupidest thing he’s ever seen, but he thought it was a little better than the chicken zombie demon one _._ But not by much.”

Oikawa hummed thoughtfully, tapping the front of one DVD cover. “Well my vote is for Nazi zombies: you either get through a minute of it or the whole thing, there’s no in between.”

Bokuto stared at Sugawara and pointed to Oikawa. “See? Told you so.”

Sugawara stepped back, folding his arms. “I don’t really think I want to try and get closer to Daichi over uh, zombie Nazis, but thanks anyways.”

“Well that’s what you get for asking Bokuto about dating advice; you should have come to me,” chided Oikawa gently, “No offense Bokuto. I think you and Akaashi have the weirdest, most contradictory chemistry I’ve ever seen any two people share and you should not be used as a comparison to anyone else, nevertheless Saint Suga here.”

Bokuto puffed up and preened a bit as Sugawara bit his lip, feeling his face go hot. “See, that’s why I didn’t come to you, Oikawa,” he hissed venomously, “I _knew_ you would say something like that!” He abruptly left Bokuto’s room, Bokuto blinking a little owlishly as Oikawa cried after him without success.

“What’d I say?” he whined, Bokuto exhaling deeply and patting Oikawa’s shoulder gently.

“You done fucked up,” he stated solemnly, Oikawa whining louder.

“How? I was only trying to help! Suga’s my friend, and I’m a well of good dating information! Why didn’t he come to me?”

Bokuto went to his movies and began to stack them up slowly, looking back over his shoulder. “Maybe you do know a lot, but you’re also overbearing, insistent, and keep telling Sugawara how he and Daichi should be dating like they’re doing it wrong. Or at least that it seems like to me when I hear you two.”

“Yeah, well, I’m trying to help them out!” insisted Oikawa, stomping his foot. “Suga’s never had a boyfriend before, he doesn’t know what he’s doing!”

“Did any of us?” rebuked Bokuto easily, if seriously. “I’ve been with Akaashi for a long time and I _still_ don’t know what I’m doing.”

“I know, I know, but Sugawara and Daichi are…they’re like high schoolers! Maybe middle schoolers! It’s painful, Bokuto, painful. They’re in college, they should be having fun, experimenting, the whole college deal, right? They’ve been official for over a month and Suga’s told me they’ve barely kissed!”

Bokuto reached down and pulled out his plastic container of movies from under his bed, putting the movies back and standing back up, pressing his hands into his lower back and stretching out, using his foot to push the bin back. “So? They’re taking their time and stuff, nothing wrong with that.”

“But it’ so, so boring!”

Bokuto narrowed his eyes a little as he pulled one arm across his chest. “I think it’s not really any of your business, in the end. Heck, it’s not even _my_ business. Let Sugawara do what he wants, even if it’s not what we would do.” He switched arms, rolling his head to stretch his neck. “But I still think him and Daichi should watch a bad horror movie, though.”

Oikawa growled and left without a word, going upstairs to find Sugawara curled around his pillow. “Suga?”

“Oikawa, I really don’t want to talk about it,” said Sugawara stiffly, “Just leave it alone.”

“I don’t know what I did wrong though! Talk to me, Suga, tell me.”

Sugawara merely curled up tighter, seething inside. “No, I’ll say something now and regret it later, so just, just leave me alone for a little bit, alright?”

Oikawa frowned. “But that’s not fair, you’re mad at me and won’t even tell me why!”

“You don’t have to know everything, Oikawa, it’s my life, not yours!” shouted Sugawara, “Stop prying!”

Oikawa blinked and took a step back, hands clenching. “I’m not prying, I want to help you! And Daichi!”

Sugawara rolled over, sitting up but refusing to let go of his pillow, fingers digging into the fluffy surface instead of Oikawa’s throat. “We don’t need your help! We’re not you and Iwaizumi, stop thinking we are and stop trying to make us like you!”

He felt his throat close up, weeks of growing irritation at Oikawa’s snide little comments or unasked for advise bubbling up and flowing over. “I’m really glad you and Iwaizumi are together, but not everyone wants a relationship that moves so fast! I don’t want you to tell me what you and Iwaizumi do, and then tell me that me and Daichi should be doing it too! We’re not wrong if we want to go slower! We don’t have to make out or, or send dirty texts or stuff like that if we don’t want to. And we don’t want to, at least not yet. Maybe not ever. I don’t know.”

Sugawara exhaled shakily, refusing to let his tears fall. “I’m so tired of you treating us like we’re…delayed or something. I’m happy, really happy, and I think Daichi is too.” He reached up and hastily swiped under one eye as his body betrayed him despite his wishes, glaring at Oikawa who looked stunned. “Why can’t you just be happy for us too? Why do you have to try and, and, and fix what isn’t broken?”

Oikawa stiffened, jaw clenching. “I never said you and Daichi were broken, ever.”

“Then why do you keep telling us what to do?” croaked Sugawara, “Why do we have to do exactly what you and Iwaizumi do? Daichi’s my first boyfriend, why do you have tell me what I’m supposed to be doing with him? Why can’t we do what we want?”

He dropped his face into his pillow and began to sob, half-expecting Oikawa to answer, or, alternatively, try to hug him and possibly apologize. He didn’t lean away as he felt a weight settle at his side, instead pressing his face deeper into the pillow as an arm slid around his shoulders slowly, tightening with care.

“I was only trying to help,” murmured Oikawa, “You never told me to stop.” He tugged Sugawara closer and brought his other arm up around the silver haired boy’s front, Sugawara sniffling and turning his head into Oikawa’s chest.

“I didn’t want you to get mad at me so I just stayed quiet; I thought you would take the hint,” croaked Sugawara. “But you didn’t. For weeks you didn’t and I was so mad and upset and I, I, I just wanted you to stop, so badly.”

Oikawa sniffed a bit, obviously offended. “Well I wish you did tell me- I would have stopped. I thought you wanted to know what me and Iwaizumi were doing so you could compare to what you were doing. I didn’t mean you had to do anything, but well, you never told me to stop. If you did, we could have avoided all this.”

Sugawara stayed quiet, Oikawa hugging him tighter. “Suga, I know you’re not really okay, but are you okay? Normally you have no trouble telling me when to shut up, I don’t see why this time was any different. I mean, you could have said ‘ _Oikawa, I’m really glad you have such a great relationship with such a handsome guy like Iwaizumi, but I have my own great man and he’s a totally catch and is a real gentleman which you don’t find nowadays’_ and then I would have said just because I slept with Iwaizumi one like, our third date doesn’t mean he can’t still be a gentleman and then we would have fought about that instead of this. Because I didn’t want to hurt you. I just…thought you wanted to know since you’ve never had a boyfriend before. I remember my first girlfriend, the first serious one, and I wish I had someone to tell me what they were doing. I regret a lot of what we did…”

The last few sentences were muttered quietly, Sugawara knowing Oikawa didn’t like to talk about his early serious relationships which had all ended explosively, and not for the better.  It was, Sugawara suspected, a reason why Oikawa treated dating so casually in the past few years. Casual relationships were supposed to fun, and when they did end, leave all parties involved intact with little to no negative consequences. Iwaizumi seemed to be nothing more than such a relationship, a perfect match for what Oikawa wanted: simple, convenient, no strings attached.

 Sugawara leaned back and wiped at his nose and eyes, staring at Oikawa who looked forlorn, likely musing on his past exes. “I really do appreciate you telling me what you do with Iwaizumi, even if you go into too much detail, but afterwards you’d always say how me and Daichi should be doing the same, like if we weren’t, we were wrong. I never said anything because I thought you’d see how mad I was. Obviously you didn’t.” He sighed, and leaned his forehead back against Oikawa’s collarbone, fingers loosening around his pillow. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lose my temper with you. I should have been honest and told you the minute I thought you were going too far.”

“It’s okay, I know I can get a little itty bit overbearing sometimes and just need someone to give me a reminder,” said Oikawa, wrapping his arms around Sugawara as tight as he could, other boy gasping a little. “But I think I’m worried over the fact you were crying about this; are you really okay?”

“Stress,” squeaked Sugawara, letting his eyes flutter shut and one as ran up and down his back soothingly. “I have four tests tomorrow, two papers, new group project…I think everything just sort of…piled up.”

“Mhm, I know the feeling,” whispered Oikawa, leaning his cheek on top of Sugawara’s head. “Sometimes it’s just easier to cry when that happens instead of working through it.”

They sat in silence for a while, neither moving, neither talking, Oikawa switching between the full length of his palm and then the ridges of his folded fingers, never stopping his slow motions along Sugawara’s back even when his arm began to ache. He could feel Sugawara begin to relax against him, craning his neck to try and see if Sugawara was asleep after what felt like hours later.

“’m not sleeping,” hummed Sugawara, pushing himself back and hastily covering his face with his hands, knowing he looked a mess. Oikawa tisked, getting up with a gentle ruffle to his roommate’s hair.

“I’m going to get a cold washcloth for your eyes; you should lie down,” he said quietly, Sugawara dropping his hands and turning to face Oikawa, Oikawa biting his lip. He knew his friend was attractive, but the way he looked then was anything but: red, swollen, bloodshot eyes, irritated nose that could probably use a tissue or four, and his whole face was pinker than it usually was. There was nothing evenly remotely poetic about how miserable Sugawara looked, except to say he was a very ugly crier.

“I wish, I have to study,” he sighed, Oikawa clucking and pausing.

“Forget studying, you’ve been stressing for at least the past week; one more night isn’t going to make a difference,” he said sternly, rushing to grab Sugawara’s washcloth, soaking it in icy water and folding it up into a neat rectangle. He returned to find Sugawara sitting cross-legged with an open notebook in his lap, Oikawa, pursing his lips and calculating his odds before he grabbed the notebook and threw it towards his bed, shoving the washcloth in Sugawara’s face before he could react.

“Oikawa!”

“I’m using my best friend card tonight, no more studying for you,” spoke Oikawa as he wrestled Sugawara into submission, other boy huffing and eventually finding himself on his back, washcloth over his eyes which felt like a holy gift, hands folded over his stomach and feet in Oikawa’s hands as they were deposited on top of his blankets which had been bundled up.

“I feel a little compelled to tell you that crying doesn’t require the same care as fainting,” offered Sugawara, “I appreciate the cool compress though.”

“You’re eyes are horrendous, Suga, I almost want to bring you a mirror so you can see for yourself,” said Oikawa simply, eying Sugawara’s phone which sat on the small nightstand so innocently, brunette taking it with upmost care. He put in the passcode and got to the main screen, staring down at Sugawara’s prone form, body shaking a bit at a rather loud snort.

“Oh, like you’re any better? Do you remember when you failed that math test in high school and my mother thought you were having some type of allergic reaction when she saw you? I admit I’m a mess afterwards, but my own mother never thought I needed actual medical attention,” he prompted.

“Yes well, I studied really hard for that and thought I had done well and that was a bad week I’d rather not think about,” huffed Oikawa, fingers flying as he leaned back against the wall. “I can make us dinner, what are you in the mood for?”

“I’m not really hungry.”

“You will be, just give it a little bit. How about thirsty then?”

Sugawara reached up and shifted the washcloth so new cooler spots sat over his eyes, stretching his arms out and bumping the headboard. “Do we still have apple juice?”

“We should, you want some?”

“Yes please.”

Sugawara heard Oikawa patter downstairs, letting his thoughts wander until a single finger poked his cheek, smiling just a bit. “Wake up, Sleeping Beauty.” Sugawara freed his eyes and dabbed away the excess moisture with the inside of his wrist, sitting up and accepting a glass of apple juice from Oikawa who wagged a finger at him.

“I even put ice cubes in that, those stupid plastic ones that you and Bokuto love since it doesn’t water down anything,” he chided, Sugawara looking down, a few little animal shaped pieces of plastic bobbing on the surface. He took a sip then nearly downed the entire thing in one go as he realized how thirsty he was, controlling himself. He wiped his arm across his mouth, frowning as Oikawa reached into his pocket, setting his phone down on the nightstand

“By the way, Daichi’s coming over,” said Oikawa as if talking about the weather, “I said you were having a bad day and that a visit from his boyfriend would make it all better. I’ll make extra dinner so he can stay and I’ll crash in Kuroo’s room tonight to study and stuff so you guys can have the room.”

Sugawara’s face, which had cooled off, flared up and went bright red, Oikawa stepping backwards. “And I’m not even going to make a comment about how sex is a natural stress reliever and has been scientifically proven to release those chemicals that make you feel good, which you could certainly use tonight.” He winked, pointing down at the phone as he watched Sugawara short circuit.

“It’s a school night! I have classes tomorrow! Tests!” cried Sugawara, frantically going for his phone and bringing up his messages, horror dawning on him that Oikawa was not joking and Daichi would be coming over.

“Yes, and I think if you spend another minute studying for them you’ll have another meltdown. You’re strong Suga, and smart, you always have been, but if this wasn’t a warning to ease off the books a little, I don’t know what is.”

Sugawara had no retort as he found a few texts from Kuroo who had given his blessing to allow Oikawa hang in his room so Sugawara and Daichi could have alone time, going so far as to say Oikawa was welcome to borrow his bed if the need so arose.

“I’m not going to do anything with Daichi, why did you do this?” screeched Sugawara, Oikawa shrugging and spinning around he we went to the door.

“You two can do whatever it is you want; I’m just going to give you the option to get a little friendly, if so inclined,” sung Oikawa, “Now I’m going to cook and-”

There were three loud knocks on the front door, Sugawara gripping his head as Oikawa blinked, looking surprised. “Damn, Daichi doesn’t mess around, does he?” He began to head downstairs, calling out “coming” as he went. He heard Sugawara curse and apparently fall out of bed in his haste, Oikawa opening the door with a bright, innocent smile, Daichi huffing a bit.

“Hello Daichi, you got here fast,” chimed Oikawa, “Come on in, Sugawara’s panicking.”

“I ran here as fast as I could,” breathed Daichi, “Is he okay? You said he had a bad day, I-”

“He’s panicking over you, silly,” teased Oikawa, putting his hands on Daichi’s shoulder and turning him to the stairs, pushing. “He didn’t know you were coming and well, he’s a little bit a mess. Now go to him, and you …do whatever it is you two want to do, while I make dinner.” Oikawa gave himself a pat on the back for his consideration and shoved hard, Daichi stumbling and looking up, Sugawara freezing at the top of the stairs. Both stiffened, Sugawara looking like a pale deer in headlights.

“Um, hi Daichi,” he said, voice a little raspy, immediately going to rub at his cheeks and under his eyes as if that would help his face look less swollen and agitated, “I uh, didn’t know you were coming over.”

“He ran here, Suga, ran,” added Oikawa.

Sugawara swallowed, staring down at his boyfriend who looked rather bashful. “I uh, I just got Oikawa’s texts and he said you were having a bad day and that I should come over,” he muttered, “Should I not have?”

Sugawara shook his head. “No, no I’m glad you’re here, Daichi. Really. I’m actually really glad you’re here.” He could already feel little butterflies in his stomach. “Oikawa said he’d make us dinner too.”

“I’m practically a professional, you’re in for a treat,” said Oikawa, getting behind Daichi and putting his hands on that broad back, applying pressure. “But I work alone, so you have to go upstairs and keep Sugawara company, alright Daichi? Good, I’m glad we discussed this, get going, you’re ruining the atmosphere, I can’t work like this, and that’s just a little rude since I’m cooking for you so get going and get out of my kitchen, I’ll call when it’s ready.”

He spoke quickly, Daichi hastily getting out of Oikawa’s reach, nearly saying they were on the stairs, but kept quiet. He slowed when he got closer to Sugawara who looked even worse up close. “Suga, you look…uh…”

Sugawara giggled a little, taking Daichi’s hand and leading him into his bedroom. “Horrible? I know, I’m an uglier crier, but it was one of those days. Just…a lot of stress. I had a bit of a meltdown.”

“Are you okay?” asked Daichi, squeezing Sugawara’s hand and sitting on his boyfriend’s bed, Sugawara squeezing back and bringing his other hand up, keeping Daichi’s between them. Daichi couldn’t help but shiver, Sugawara sighing loudly.

“I will be.”

“Is there anything I can do?” asked Daichi, Sugawara shrugging a little.

“Honesty no, at least nothing more than just being here with me.” He tipped his head to rest down on Daichi’s shoulder, shutting his throbbing eyes and humming as he felt Daichi’s other hand join the other three, thumb stroking over the back of his hand, cheek settling on top of his head.

“Tell me if you think of anything and I’ll do my best,” murmured Daichi, “Do you want to just sit here for a little bit?”

“Yes please.”

They soaked up the other’s presence, eventually getting more comfortable as the minutes ticked by. Daichi sat with his back against the wall and legs stretched out, Sugawara curled on his side and head resting on one of Daichi’s thighs, hand shifting through his head as his fingers fiddled with the edge of Daichi’s shirt. He could peer up at his boyfriend through his swollen eyes, Daichi always smiling back and scratching a little harder, which would send Sugawara into a fit of giggles, who would then try to hide his face until the giggles subsided. It was a playful cycle, both tensing at footsteps up the stairs, Sugawara twisting his upper half and blushing as Oikawa peered in through the open door. He had no expression, but then broke out into a toothy smile.

“You two are the cutest thing, you should be illegal I swear,” he said. “If you can extract yourselves from each other, dinner’s ready.”

“We’re not cute,” huffed Sugawara, Daichi putting a hand to his shoulder blade as he sat up, offering some support. They got up, Sugawara latching onto Daichi’s hand and leading him downstairs, Oikawa snickering from over his shoulder.

“Fine, you two are sweet,” he teased, “I think I have diabetes now thanks to you.”

“We weren’t really doing anything,” offered Daichi slowly, Oikawa laughing.

“That’s not the point. Ug, I should have taken a picture, you’d get it if you could see yourselves,” replied Oikawa, waving a hand at the little card table set up for a dinner for three.

Oikawa, as Daichi learned, was true to his word about practically being a professional chef. Everything tasted amazing, boy stuffing himself with only a little guilt. He leaned back when he was done, Oikawa and Sugawara clearing away the leftovers and dishes, refusing to let Daichi help.

Daichi shifted his hands over his very full stomach as the last of the items were taken from the table. “Oikawa, that was amazing.”

“Why thank you,” preened Oikawa, tossing the clingwrap to Sugawara. “I am pretty good, aren’t I?”

“I don’t understand how Iwaizumi isn’t over here for every meal,” continued Daichi, “I mean, we’re not bad cooks, but compared to you…”

“Oh I’ve never cooked for Iwaizumi,” hummed Oikawa, “Well, at least not anything more complicated then box mac and cheese.”

“You should,” said Sugawara gently, “I mean, if Daichi loved it this much, imagine what your boyfriend would think; Iwaizumi would probably be over the moon.”

Oikawa said nothing, Sugawara concerned as they finished cleaning up in silence. Daichi pressed a quick kiss to Sugawara’s temple when he announced they should go back up, other boy squeaking and turning red, Oikawa smiling and winking, pointing back to Kuroo’s room.

“I’ll be in there, let me grab some things first,” he said quietly, “Then the room’s all yours.”

He was quick, shutting his bedroom door with a little click upon his exit and making himself comfortable down in Kuroo’s room as upstairs, Sugawara wrung his hands and looked at Daichi who stood in the middle of the room.

“Um, I don’t…” began Daichi, Sugawara swallowing. “I mean, I think I know what Oikawa was sorta trying to imply but I…I mean unless you really want to do, do anything…”

“I think we should watch a movie,” croaked Sugawara, coughing and clearing his throat, “But no horror! Something funny, I think watching something funny would make me feel better.”

Daichi felt a wave of relief, shoulders sagging and entire body loosening at those words. “That sounds good.”

Daichi rearranged Sugawara’s bed covers, patting the spot beside himself. Sugawara grinned and eagerly went over with his laptop, both debating what to watch. Sugawara would have debated further but another surprise kiss, this time to the corner of his mouth, kept him silent. He instead picked the movie Daichi wanted, nuzzling his boyfriend’s arm with his nose as it loaded, laughing as Daichi asked if the kiss was alright.

“You ask me after doing it?” he snorted, “Little late, Daichi!”

He felt Daichi tense, clucking his tongue as Daichi tried to shift away. “It was fine, I’m just teasing. I..I liked it. A lot.”

Daichi exhaled, slipping an arm around Sugawara’s shoulders, staring at the laptop intently. “I-I’m glad. I uh, liked it a lot too. That’s why I did it,” he added hastily, Sugawara patting his knee then cuddling closer.

“Shush, movie time.”

Daichi laughed, a little nervously, holding Sugawara closer as the beginning of the movie rolled. He watched with half-attention, long, gentle fingers still rubbing over his knee idly, Sugawara appearing unaware of what he was doing as this thumb stroked the inside of Daichi’s knee. The single digit and consequent hand didn’t try to move any higher, completely innocent. Daichi was glad, and slid his own hand, which had resting on his stomach, onto Sugawara’s leg to return the sensation. He cupped just above Sugawara’s knee, fair haired boy stiffening but otherwise unmoving. Daichi slid his fingertips over Sugawara’s pants, tipping his fingers downwards to use the edge of his nails, though enough to sting. He kept his touches in the same area, but slowly began to work his way upwards.

“Tell me to stop,” he whispered, “If I make you uncomfortable.”

He saw Sugawara jerk his head once, hand completely still on his own leg. Daichi bumped their feet together and continued push the boundaries, stilling when a hand clamped around his wrist, guessing his was maybe a couple inches away from groping his boyfriend.

“Suga?”

“I-I think that’s high enough,” squeaked Sugawara, Daichi nodding and shifting back down a little on Sugawara’s leg, pressure around his wrist lessening.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no it’s fine just…” Sugawara stopped to swallow, heart in his throat and pulse racing. “Just, no more than that, ok?”

“Of course.” He leaned his head into Sugawara’s, temples touching. “Suga?”

“Mhm?”

“You know you can tell me what you don’t like, right?” murmured Daichi. “I know I’m your first boyfriend, but I’m in no rush; I won’t be mad or anything.”

“I-I know Daichi, you’ve been so good to me, you really have,” replied Sugawara turning and nuzzling more, movie completely forgotten. “Not everyone would be so respectful of my boundaries.” He felt Daichi nuzzle back, hands entangling. “I really appreciate it. I always feel so comfortable around you, and safe.” He nosed under Daichi’s jaw, and tilted to his chin upwards to place a quick kiss. “Daichi?”

“Mhm?”

“I don’t want to watch the movie anymore,” muttered Sugawara, kissing Daichi’s cheek.

“No? You don’t like it?”

“It’s not that, but…” Sugawara steeled himself. “Could we maybe try kissing instead?” He felt Daichi jump a bit before a hand cupped his jaw and a mouth was pressed over his own, yelping a bit as he was forced onto his side, laptop still balanced on his lap. He began to laugh, noise muffled, Daichi leaning back.

“Laptop,” chuckled Sugawara, Daichi hastily putting it on the ground where it would be safe. He went to go back to Sugawara, other boy pushing on his chest.

“You go sit like how you were, ok?” he instructed, Daichi frowning a bit but getting comfy, Sugawara getting to his knees. He shuffled closer then hitched one leg over Daichi, settling on the tops of his thighs and looking down, Daichi blushing and visibly swallowing. “Too much?”

“No, no this is good,” breathed Daichi, easing his hands onto Sugawara’s hips. “Um, just so we’re clear, you do want to make out, right?”

“Yes, but I don’t really know what I’m doing,” mumbled Sugawara, reaching to Daichi and easing his hands onto his boyfriend’s shoulders, “But I want to try.”

“I can work with that,” replied Daichi, “Just relax and do what feels right, ok? And tell me if it’s too much.”

Sugawara nodded and promised, ducking down to meet Daichi’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gord says: I’ve (un)fortunately been subjected to Bokuto’s favorite bad horror movies. It’s a bit like watching a train wreck- you can’t help but watch.   
> The next chapter will be posted in a few weeks too, and in light my lacking motivation, it will likely be the last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for things getting a little sexual, but nothing explicit.

Oikawa hummed against Iwaizumi’s collarbone, curling his fingers tighter around his boyfriend’s shoulder and shifting his leg a bit, hiking it higher where is was sprawled across Iwaizumi’s hips. His pelvis, stomach, and chest were angled against Iwaizumi’s side, brunet happily tucked under one arm, nimble fingers stroking through his hair languidly. He tilted his head a bit and was able to look down at their bodies, neither wearing a single thread of clothing, skin shining in a mix of afterglow and sweat. He bit his lip and ground himself against Iwaizumi with a little groan as the other hand that had been rubbing on the back of his thigh in aimless patterns dipped inwards and upwards unexpectedly.

“Iwaizumi, you are insatiable,” whined Oikawa, fingers then sliding outwards then up and over his rear, exhaling hard as Iwaizumi cupped one side, nails digging into his flesh. Oikawa squirmed, hand in his hair tightening and tugging a little, boy gasping and pulling in the opposite direction.

“I’m just teasing, Oikawa,” murmured Iwaizumi, dragging his nails down and feeling Oikawa shudder against him, changing his grip so his hand cradled the curve of Oikawa’s skull, tangling his fingers in brown hair once more. He pulled gently, carefully, bringing Oikawa’s face just inches from his own, staring at his boyfriend intently. Iwaizumi grinned, Oikawa trying to close the distance but denied, boy pouting his red, swollen lips.

“Iwaizumi, kiss me.”

“Mhm, no, I don’t think I will,” hummed Iwaizumi lazily, Oikawa frowning and straining a little longer before huffing, Iwaizumi allowing him to drop his head, face-planting against his chest. He shut his legs as he felt Oikawa lift his hips, tipping his head back and bucking up weakly as Oikawa straddled him, knees digging into the bed on either side of him. Oikawa continued to hold his shoulders, sliding forward a bit as Iwaizumi planted his feet on the bed, purposefully setting them as wide as the dorm bed would allow, Oikawa groaning loudly as his own legs were spread open, turning his head to the side.

“You’re mean.”

Iwaizumi chuckled, lacing his hands together over Oikawa’s back. “Mean? You weren’t saying that a few minutes ago when I had you face down in my bed with my-”

Three loud knocks kept the rest of Iwaizumi’s sentence from being finished, Oikawa groaning loudly as Iwaizumi hastily sat up and grabbed for the sheet that had been shoved to the wall, shouting “hang on” as he flipped it up and over their bodies, Oikawa doing nothing to help as Iwaizumi struggled to spread it out over them.

“It’s Daichi and Suga, we need to grab some things, can we come in?” came Daichi’s voice, Iwaizumi double checking that he and his boyfriend were covered before collapsing back down, facing the wall with a slight blush and tightening his hold around Oikawa, stretching his legs out flat.

“We’re decent,” called Iwaizumi, shutting his eyes and refusing to look at his roommate and said roommate’s boyfriend as he heard them come in, feeling Oikawa sit up a bit. Oikawa folded his arms over Iwaizumi’s chest, resting his chin in the crook of his elbow as he eyed Sugawara and Daichi, both pointedly keeping their backs to them as Daichi went to his desk and set down his backpack, taking out a number of textbooks and notebooks.

“You two are so polite,” he cooed, “Aren’t they, Iwaizumi?”

“Oikawa, please don’t talk right now,” hissed Iwaizumi in turn, Oikawa snickering as Daichi stiffened up.

“Why? Embarrassed that they know that we just had amazing sex?” teased Oikawa, Iwaizumi groaning and fumbling to get his arm free, crossing his arm over his eyes.

“Oikawa, please don’t make this any weirder than it is already,” begged Iwaizumi.

“Weirder? This isn’t weird at all,” replied Oikawa happily, “We’re done, we’re covered, they knocked, it’s fine. Isn’t it, Suga?”

“I’m glad you two had amazing sex, but I really don’t want to acknowledge any proof of it,” said Sugawara a little stiffly.

“Was it actually amazing?” chimed Daichi playfully, Sugawara gasping and punching Daich’s arm, other boy yelping and hissing in pain, textbook thudding onto the desk as it was abruptly let go of.

“Daichi!”

Oikawa laughed, Daichi trying to rub feeling back into his arm. “Ouch! Why did you do that!”

“Don’t ask that, Oikawa’s going to give you a play-by-play!” cried Sugawara, “I don’t want to hear about that, especially when they’re right there!”

“I wasn’t serious,” replied Daichi, “I was just…trying to make conversation?”

“If you two ever want me to make suggestions about positions or anything,” began Oikawa sweetly, Iwaizumi abruptly rolling Oikawa onto his back, Sugawara and Daichi both looking at the surprised squeak. They watched in mild horror as the sheet fell down to Iwaizumi’s waist, other boy yanking his pillow from under Oikawa’s head and smothering him. Oikawa screamed and began to thrash, hands reaching for the pillow which was removed a few seconds later, not that Iwaizumi had pressed down very hard in the first place.

Oikawa stared up at Iwaizumi, mouth open and eyes dilated. “If you wanted to try breath play you could have just asked: I would have said yes!”

“Holy shit, Oikawa, stop talking, please,” said Iwaizumi, sounding close to a sob, Sugawara turning scarlet.

“I’m waiting outside,” he croaked, walking out of the room as fast as humanly possible as Daichi tried to organize his things at the speed of light.

“I really didn’t need to know that,” said Daichi weakly, Iwaizumi hiding his face in Oikawa’s neck, Oikawa shushing his boyfriend and petting the back of his head sweetly.

“You’re all too shy, I don’t get it,” stated Oikawa. “I just had sex with my lovely boyfriend, so what?”

“No one wants to know we just did it, Oikawa, especially not my roommate who sleeps in this room,” moaned Iwaizumi. “It’s just weird.”

Oikawa sighed. “No, weird is actively having sex and having someone walk in on that without any warning. That is embarrassing, and humiliating.”

“And this isn’t?” replied Iwaizumi.

“No.”

“I’m done, congrats on the sex, I’ll be at Sugawara’s tonight trying to bleach this out of my memory,” said Daichi hurriedly, shoving a few last things into his backpack and not able to leave the room fast enough, door slamming shut in his haste. He found Sugawara at the front door, silver haired boy shaking his head and saying nothing.

“We’re going to pretend that never happened,” announced Daichi, reaching for Sugawara’s hand and leading him outside, both heading back to Sugawara’s apartment.

Oikawa huffed at Daichi’s exit, immediately leaning up and kissing Iwaizumi who let the touch linger before leaning away. “That was completely uncalled for.”

“What was?” asked Oikawa innocently.

“It’s one thing to tease me about sex, but those two?”

“But it’s so easy to get a reaction from them,” laughed Oikawa. “Besides, I would have told Sugawara all the naughty details later. He humors me like that, you know.”

Iwaizumi did not respond, but instead shoved a knee between Oikawa’s legs and rolled it upwards, Oikawa gasping and arching off the bed, clutching at his boyfriend.

“Round two?” he breathed, Iwaizumi touching their noses together.

“Were you serious about the breath play thing, or was that another joke?”

“You can choke me a little, if you want,” hummed Oikawa, hot hand immediately going to the side of his throat but not constricting, fingertips merely brushing along his pulse. Iwaizumi let his head drop, nosing Oikawa’s ear and following the shell with his tongue.

“You do know how dangerous that is, right?”

“I do, but you’ll barely do anything to me, just a little pressure,” replied Oikawa. “In fact it’s barely pressure, just having your hand on my throat is enough.”

“You trust me enough to do that?” asked Iwaizumi, Oikawa nodding.

“Yes.”

 

Across the campus Daichi and Sugawara greeted Kuroo and Kenma who were out in little living room, one of the few gaming systems hooked up to the television as screen flickered, showing it to be some type of car  racing game.

“Bokuto and Akaashi already called dibs on a 4-way winner take all match, but if you two want to play after you’re more than welcome to,” offered Kuroo, eyes never leaving the screen.

“Kuroo on your left,” said Kenma softly, Kuroo jamming the joystick right, and narrowly missing a hit from behind by what appeared to be a police car.

“Thanks Kenma.”

“I think we’re going to just watch a movie, but maybe we’ll come watch, thanks,” said Sugawara, Daichi nodding.

“Good luck practicing,” he added, Sugawara grabbing two ice cream bars from the freezer before they went upstairs, Sugawara bouncing on his bed a little as he tore the wrapper off.

“We should go watch them play later- Bokuto and Kuroo get hilarious when they play video games,” he said, Daichi also sitting.

“I remember when they played Mario Kart; I thought they were actually fighting, remember?” 

Sugawara laughed, flopping against Daichi. “I told you not to worry, but you did anyways.”

“I did, I did,” agreed Daichi, taking a big bite and both eating in silence, Sugawara wiping his mouth then making grabby hands at Daichi when he too was done. Daichi smiled fondly at him, laying down on Sugawara’s bed and grunting when Sugawara jumped on him. He immediately wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, rolling over towards the wall. He ducked his head and pressed his face to the top of Sugawara’s hair, Sugawara wriggling and kicking weakly.  

“Alright, alright, I give!” cried Sugawara, stilling himself and grip loosening. He was able to tip his head back, Daichi looking down at him with a fond smile.

“I win.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Winners get kisses,” said Daichi softly, Sugawara snorting but cupping the side of Daichi’s face, thumbing along his nose then cheek.

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

Sugawara leaned forward and kissed Daichi briefly, other boy humming contently. He hooked one leg over Daichi’s waist and pressed their hips a bit harder together, hand sliding up in Daichi’s hair. He was careful to keep his nails to himself, instead using the pads of his fingers to make little circles. Daichi meanwhile kept one hand on Sugawara’s hip, slipping his fingers under Sugawara’s shirt to reach skin, never straying too far in any one direction.

They were content to kiss, although Daichi began to tug on the bottom of Sugawara’s shirt, eventually pulling away and brushing the backs of his fingers along Sugawara’s stomach. Sugawara looked down between them, laughing quietly.

“Can I take this off?” whispered Daichi, Sugawara nodding and pulling away so he could sit up, reaching for the hem. He was stopped, Daichi struggling upwards too. “Let me.”

“Are you going to be a tease?” asked Sugawara, however allowing Daichi to slowly pull the material upwards. He reached his hands over his head, squeaking into a kiss when his head was freed, immediately wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck when they too were escaped from his shirt. Fingers bumped down over his ribcage and his sides, Daichi grabbing his hips and guiding his boyfriend onto his lap.

“Come here,” he murmured, words garbled against Sugawara’s mouth, other boy complying as they exchanged more damp kisses. Daichi was careful to keep his tongue to himself though he was sorely tempted to lick  into Sugawara’s mouth, knowing that if he were to, Sugawara would pull away and tell him softly “no.”

Daichi was unsurprised that Sugawara had a number of things he didn’t like, as discovered mostly through trial and error, and luckily for Daichi they were all fairly easy to remember, including that fact that Sugawara didn’t like tongue. He liked close-lipped kisses with the occasional nibble, though Daichi had been working to get Sugawara to enjoy if not tolerate sucking as he slipped one bottom lip between his own. He felt Sugawara squirm on his lap, pulling away slightly, Daichi chasing after him with a soothing noise. But Sugawara craned back farther, lip popping from Daichi’s mouth, blush spreading out from his cheeks to his ears.

“Too much?” asked Daichi quietly, a little breathlessly, Sugawara shaking his head.

“You too?” he asked, Daichi frowning in confusion before nearly toppling over as Sugawara reached over Daichi’s back, hiking up his shirt without any warning.

“Yeah, yeah, sure, hang on.” Daichi struggled out of his shirt, Sugawara tossing it away before going to the button on Daichi’s pants. “Suga!”

“These too,” giggled Sugawara, dragging the zipper down and opening up Daichi’s pants more, Daichi laughing and shaking his head.

“Ok, ok, get off me first.”

Sugawara slid off his boyfriend and rested back on his bed, Daichi standing up and shoving his pants down, kicking them off with little care. He turned back to find Sugawara reaching up, eyes bright, lips a little redder than normal, and looking completely delectable.

“Movie later?” asked Sugawara sweetly, “Oikawa shouldn’t be back here tonight, if you want to stay over.”

Daichi nodded and put one knee on the bed, swinging his leg over Sugawara. He sat on his boyfriend’s upper thighs, staring down at Sugawara who blushed harder, crossing his arms.

“No, don’t hide from me,” said Daichi, pulling Sugawara’s arms away and pressing his wrists into the mattress, which gave a creak. Sugawara pouted, bucking his hips in revenge, Daichi groaning.

 

 

Oikawa pressed a finger over his lips as he and Iwaizumi stood outside Oikawa’s room, Oikawa twisting the doorknob and pushing carefully. He very quietly stepped into the room, freezing as he peered over at Sugawara’s bed. All the blankets were shoved to the foot of the bed, Daichi’s back to the wall and Sugawara curled against his front, neither in more than their underwear. One arm was around Sugawara, all of their legs tangled together, Oikawa’s eyes travelling from the still slumbering couple to the floor. Clothes were strewn about in an all too familiar pattern, Oikawa gasping and jolting backwards, bumping into Iwaizumi. Oikawa spun around and put a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth before he could make a noise.

“They totally did it!” hissed Oikawa, “Oh my gosh, my Suga got laid!”

Iwaizumi lowered the hand over his mouth, frowning. “I thought they weren’t going to have sex? Ever?”

Oikawa snorted. “Did you see that scene? That is totally the morning after a night of passionate sex.”

Iwaizumi sighed and rolled his eyes, pushing past Oikawa and silently opening the door, sticking his head inside. He noted the clothes on the floor that did look like they had been thrown about in a heated moment, but really nothing else screamed _sex_ to him. He had seen the two cuddled together before, and this looked like nothing out of the ordinary. If anything it was cuter than what he normally witnessed, pair completely unguarded. He stepped back and out, leading Oikawa downstairs by the hand.

“I don’t think they had sex,” he whispered, “I think they had a really good night just snuggling and whatever.”

“I think you’re wrong,” huffed Oikawa, “And I need to go to the store. Now.”

“What?”

“You heard me, I need to go shopping! Come with me!”

They left, Sugawara and Daichi still sleeping, although gentle knocking about half an hour later woke them both. Sugawara groaned and buried his face deeper into Daichi’s chest, Daichi lifting his head up and blinking wearily, vision a bit fuzzy as he curled his arm tighter around Sugawara. He frowned as he spied Oikawa and Iwaizumi, belatedly realizing his state of undress, not to mention his boyfriend’s, two approaching the bed.

“Morning lovebirds,” cooed Oikawa, “I have something for you!”

“Can it wait?” croaked Daichi, Sugawara whining louder. “Can you come back later?” He fumbled to grab the blanket tangled by their feet, Iwaizumi taking pity on the two and hastily grabbing one of Oikawa’s blankets, throwing it at his roommate. Daichi grumbled his thanks as he covered himself and Sugawara, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

“Late night?” asked Oikawa knowingly.

“What? Yeah, I think we got 4 hours of sleep maybe,” huffed Daichi weakly, squinting at the clock. “We were going to sleep in for a few more hours.”

“Well we will leave you alone, but I wanted to give you this first,” said Oikawa proudly, carefully pulling something out from behind his back, Iwaizumi sighing loudly and slapping a hand over his face.

Sugawara meanwhile rolled over to glare at his roommate, blinking at what appeared to a small white frosted cake with red icing that read out “congrats on the sex.” Sugawara blinked, expression just as blank at Daichi’s. Oikawa continued to smile, though it grew strained as neither reacted. Daichi scratched the back of his head, looking confused as Sugawara huffed.

“Oikawa, what is that?”

“It’s a congratulatory cake!” cried Oikawa, “I saw you two this morning and just knew it, so I got you a cake.”

“Oikawa, we didn’t have sex,” sighed Sugawara, rubbing under one eye.

“What?”

“What type of cake is that?” asked Daichi, blue frosting rimming the edge, rainbow sprinkles around the edge.

“White with buttercream frosting,” offered Iwaizumi, dropping his voice. “Told you they didn’t do it; you jumped to conclusions, Oikawa.”

“If we lie and say we had sex, can we still have the cake?” asked Sugawara sleepily, Daichi nodding his agreement.

“You two really didn’t do it?” asked Oikawa sadly, looking down at the cake.

“No, and we don’t plan on it either,” sighed Sugawara, twisting himself around again. “But thank you for the cake. No go away.”

Iwaizumi led Oikawa out, promising they could bother the two later for details, although by that time there would be a slice of cake missing.

“I was so sure though,” huffed Oikawa, pointing his fork at Iwaizumi. “Daichi said they had a night late, what else could that mean?”

“Probably a movie? Video games maybe?” suggested Iwaizumi, “Now stop your whining and eat your cake.”            

“It’s not even my cake,” grumbled Oikawa, “They should have gotten us a cake instead.”

“I think you are the only person I know who would even consider getting someone else a cake for having sex, nevertheless actually going through with it. _And_ you were wrong,” added Iwaizumi, reaching out and sticking his finger into some icing, Oikawa squawking and yanking his plate away.

“Get your own!”

Iwaizumi chuckled and sucked on the end of his finger, Oikawa frowning and stabbing his piece. “Whatever, I still get cake out of this.”

“You’re just bitter because you were wrong,” hummed Iwaizumi, Oikawa nodding.

“Yes, I am.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always hate endings, namely writing them because I can never seem to make them nice and neat and well, satisfactory. Mine always just sort of...drop off. It's one of the reasons I like one shots so much.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's read; I hope you've enjoyed! 
> 
> ~ Gord


End file.
